Guilty
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: Read, minna-san! Shuldig like no other!


Hi folks! So… it's another of Bunjy's fictions and I just hope you have a greaaatttt time reading it as much as I had writing it! ENJOY, MINNA-SAN!

Disclaimer: I don't own Schwartz…WeiB or even their seiyuu's… they're just my inspirations. Arigatou, Koyasu-sama!

Warning: Please be a nice patty and give me a boost as to how you liked my story [or even… didn't…] demo, I hope you do review! Onegai… -__-()

GUILTY ~BunjyGuM_Boy~

---------------

"Shuldich! Where on earth are you?"

"Not there, Crawford."

"Excuse me?!"

"Look, I don't want to be there right now, understood?"

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to talk to me like that! Do you want to go back to Rosenkreuz for all that eternal rambling you have left?"

"Hmph! As if you won't need me to stalk your little kittens! What is it with you and Fujimiya, Ran… hmm?"

"Fuck you! You really want go back to history, Rainier?"

"Shu-shut-up! I'm done with this crap. Stop bothering me!"

"Shuldich? Shuldich?! Answer me!"

"…"

With a pause, the German redhead attempted to shut his leader's penetrating voice out of his head. 

"How dare he! Bastard…using my name like that! Damn you!!!"

Shuldich stopped walking. It was a cold night and he didn't want to go back to his "home". A lingering line of guilt was with him that sober night.

"Sumimasen…"

"Uh, kid… I don't speak Japanese."

"Hai… demo, I can speak English."

"Eh… what do you want? If you're gonna offer those crappy so-…"

"Would you like some fresh roses? It's a Japanese rose. I picked it up myself, sir. Please sir… I'm the only one who works for our family, sir."

"Kid, go back to your mother and tell her to stop being a slut and work for her children."

"My- my mother's dead sir."

[Shuldich: "So I read his mind in the wrong way… shit! Am I losing my touch?"]

"Well… go to school!" [What am I doing?!! Helping a kid?!! I should kill him right now!]

"Sir, I can't go to school… I don't even know how to count. Please… buy some flowers, sir. It will do you good."

"Do me good? Hah! That's worth a laugh! Sorry boy; you've got the wrong person in the wrong mood to sell those friggin' flowers of yours! Sell them to a flower store!"

"Sir… please… I have a few more left."

He looked at the boy's fallen eyes but with determination, they were. He couldn't stop staring at the boy for he realized a deep emotion that should have been long gone from him… he remembered his youth.

"Give me… er- 2… damn it! Give me all!"

"Si-sir?! Tha-thank you!"

"Che…"

The boy handed all of the roses to Shuldich… in return, he gave the boy an amount, which was higher than the price needed.

"Boy, how much do you think these flowers are?"

"10 yen, s-sir?"

"And… how many flowers did you give me?"

"I-I really don't know, sir… I don't know-…"

"You gave me 15 flowers, child. Now I have 500 yen with me, is that enough?" [Smiles wickedly]

"I-I think so sir… more than enough?"

"Good for you [grins] keep the change."

The boy walked away with mistakenly tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do with the money he had. The German youth followed the boy with his gaze until he saw that the father was a cripple and the boy was the eldest. Then again, a young Japanese girl with dirty clothes as he had, walked up to him and hugged her apparently, "Oniichan."

"Hn."

Flowers at hand, he walked further and found an empty lot. He stared at it for a long time and ended up walking inside. 

"What Crawford would give to see an empty lot full of Kriteker, Crashers and WeiB's bodies… lying and lifeless; eaten by fire."  

[wind blowing…]

"Rainier!"

"Uh?!! Who-who's there…"

A moment ago, the young redhead was denying the fact that he had a past… and yet, now, his past is in front of him.

"Clarance… please…"

And so it went… Shuldich sat on the ground; he really didn't care as to how dirty and filthy the place was. To him, he remembered something special. And to his youth, he gained power.

[FLASHBACK]

"Rainier! Please come back here."

"Mama!!"

"Darling, watch your step now… Rainier!!!"

"Mama!!!!!"

[END FLASHBACK] 

"Uh! [breathes heavily…] I-I have a … mother? Damn it! What was that?!!"

He stood, clutching his head.

"Rainier!"

"No… stop haunting me! I –I … argh!"

"Rainier!"

"Nooo!!!"

Running was the only thing satisfying his heart for the moment. He was running and wandering. Trying to seek guidance out of the darkness but his only light was his past. The search he dreaded most.

"There is no point in running."

"Uh?! [pouts] 'The hell are you doing here?"

"Well… I saw all the things you've done for the kid back there."

"And…"

"You just went bezerk and ran away."

"So, the point is?"

"We're not enemies today, Schwartz."

"Well, Abyssinian, it seems you have a liking for darkness too."

Ran stared at the momentary companion as he wavered his glare to the beauty in Shuldich's hands.

"Roses?"

"Hn. I really should be killing you now. For sure, the stuck-up ass, Crawford would give me a raise."

"Eh… I don't have a weapon."

"The better I can kill you. Defenseless…"

"Still… you have roses."

"Damn you! Leave me!"

He stammered to the ground and threw the roses into Ran's melancholic face.

"Pasts doesn't change, Rainier… it's always you."

"Wha-what did you just call me?"

"I know everything."

"And you think I wouldn't mind, now, would you?!!!"

"Hmph. As much as you know about our sides and pasts, we also know yours and the others. Like how Crawford was adopted; Jei was a Catholic nun's son; Nagi got his powers through tremendous depression… and you…"

"Say it. I really don't care." 

"Hmm… I thought so."

The shattered stare of Shuldich to the ground made Ran see him in different ways. He thought that if their lives were never pained and shaken, they should be having a different cue with their future. A pause between them insured; under the lit alley, their hearts were silent… each man was reuniting with his past and entering it through the present.

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"How's your sister?"

[taken aback] "Fine… she's doing fine."

"How would you even know… you don't see her."

"I know… she's my own flesh and blood… I just… know."

"So you feel it."

"Shuldich, I know you just popped the question. What's going on with you?"

"I thought you knew EVERYTHING about us… me?"

"You are the mind reader… but you just can't read your own thoughts… when it comes… how to manipulate it."

"Do you know that this talk can lead to killing Estet and Kritiker?"

"I…we don't belong anymore."

"What?"

He looked up Ran with a glaring phase; Ran did glare back but it was mild. As though nothing already matters with the world- - he looked so happy.

"Excuse me, Fujimiya, but I think I'm missing something, here?"

"Yes you are… but Estet knows… and so does Crawford."

"Eh?"

[looks at Shuldich] "We're no longer WeiB."

[blinks…another…] "I … see… what happened?"

"Hmm… if I tell you, I have to kill you."

"Funny, you're attempting a joke!"

"Hn… we no loner need WeiB and they no longer need us, so… you have to find yourselves another team to play with, Schwartz."

"Amazing… and you? How did you see this?"

"Well… Omi did make the decision. It has been 5 years, Shuldich. Don't you think you should get a life too?"

"Apparently, I do have a life… because I'm guilty of many things."

"Shuldich…"

"Hmm… nice [reads Ran's mind] Kudoh has a family… Tsukiyono is a Takatori again, hmmm… Hidaka…I'm sorry…"

"It's all right. Ken knew that his time was up. Before everything started, his days were limited."

"I understand… and you?"

"I'm… I really don't know. I was offered another position with Crashers… I can be Ran again."

"And?"

"Iie… I'm going home."

"That's… legal, I suppose."

"Rainier Vawgneir; hn."

"Gee… I didn't know that Japanese could say my name that right."

"I am familiar… my mother is German."

"Hmm… explains the red hair."

"Hai… Shuldich I-…"

"Clarance… was… is my lover."

[Ran leaned on the wall and listened…]

"She was everything to me; I met her when my mother died trying to stop me from running around the edge of a sacred place but she was the one who ended up dead."

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Eh… all the beatings I got from my father never ended from the day my mother's body was brought back to our home, up to the day I killed him. Hahah… it was fun for my hatred but to my youth, I broke my future. All those psychological means of dragging me, kicking me, drowning and the fact that the old man didn't rest at night without telling me that there is no one to blame for my mama's death but myself, made me realize that I had something special in me… cause I could read my father's mind before he said it by mouth." [tears…]

[FLASHBACK]

"Please father! I didn't do it… please, [in between kicks] papa! I'm sorry!"

"Bastard! [crying] you were a brat.. a spoiled brat ever… ever since! [kicks him through the stomach] you were never satisfied to get everything your mother and I gave you!!! YOU WANTED HER TO DIE!!!"

"Nooo… papa!!! Please!!! I'm… sorry!!! Papa!! Don't kill me, please!!"

"EVEN IF IT TAKES ME A YEAR AND END UP IN JAIL FOR ALL THIS!! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I KILL YOU!!!!"

[different brutal noises were heard] "NOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!!!!!!!" [shouts with fear and pain]

[END FLASHBACK]

"Shul-…"

"Rainier..". [tears] my name's Rainier, Ran"

"So-sorry…"

"Clarance… I thought I would never see daylight again. I had to go to school and make up all the stories of falling under the tree… trying to cut myself because I blamed myself for my mother's death… just to protect my father's reputation. But when she came into my life, everything literally changed. She had the same powers as I did only, she can adapt to what other feels emotionally. She can read people's hearts; which made us closer…but"

"Eh?"

[cries] "I killed her too!" [cries more]

The despair in Shuldich's eyes told Ran that this was no ordinary story. It dawned upon him that even he would give up everything for his sister and now, a lover kills his own lover. It was tormenting both Ran and Shuldich. To think that he refused to accept this and now, he had to share his life with his… enemy.

"Rainier, I don't think you meant that… what happened?"

"She-she… it was a year of riot. Germany had a dividing force. And since my father had a wealthy name stuck to him, I had to run too; for I know that he'll even sacrifice me just to let him be safe. Clarance and I ran for our lives that day. We really didn't know where to go but as long as I keep her safe, I have to be there. But since the attack of the coalition forces were getting tough and the other hand of Germans were being killed even if your innocent, the exits all over the country were barricaded and check-points were placed. Clarance… she [sob] she knew that one can get out… but… but [cries] I wanted to be the one to die."

"W-What did she do…did she-…"

"No… worse. She wounded me with a knife so that I won't have the strength to move. I was screaming loudly because I know what she was doing but no one could hear me with all the gunshots and bombs… [sob…tears…tears] she touched my chest and…took away my pain."

"She… she took your memory?"

[nod…nod…sob] "She left me numb, even though inside, I was screaming from the terror I knew I was about to see."

[FLASHBACK]

(All in mind…)

"Clarance… no!!! Please don't do this."

"Rainier, I don't want you to live a life full of clouded memories. Please understand me and do as I say, stay there until the war is over."

"NO!"

"PLEASE! I know very well [cries] that you can use you mind to manipulate me, but I made you weak so that you can never interfere. Please, Rainier… I love you."

"CLARANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

[END FLASHBACK]

"Rain-…"

"I couldn't help her, Ran… I was hoping and wishing that they found me rather than her! She ran towards the riffles and canons and pistols just for them to realize that everyone in that part of town was dead. I couldn't scream, couldn't move… she was helpless."

"You knew very well that you couldn't have done anything as she was strong enough for the both of you."

"Uh?"

"Hey, I'm very much grieved with what I just heard from you but taken aback, I'm surprised. She made you live a life! Hoping that one day, you can climb out of the filthy shell your father brought you into. Shul-… no, Rainier, don't you think it would be harder for her to see you die and live out a life on her own like what she did to you?"

"Ran…Fujimiya, I-…"

"All I'm saying is that, it is better for you to suffer the greatest of pain rather than to die and let the most important person in your life sacrifice the point in living hell on earth… like what you do for Clarance… as I did for Aya."

"But I think her sacrifice wasn't paid-off."

"What?"

"After the whole war, I found myself lying on a bed inside the Rosenkreuz infirmary for boys… and a whole lot of hell came to me. They tried to brainwash me, Ran. Making them think I already was, they gave me to Schwartz… but here I am, alone in my past."

"You're not."

"I-…"

"We all make and therefore have mistakes… it's really up to you to change it. I'm heading for a life that I thought I would never have… don't you think it's about time too, for you?"

Ran walked away with a single wisp of footsteps coming from him; his slender figure was almost a thin shade of black from afar.

"Ran!"

"Huh?"

"T-thank you, Abyssinian."

"You're welcome, Vawgneir-san."

At that, he left. Shuldich contemplated the last few minutes he tackled on with an enemy… turned friend, as he paid his last respects to a certain person he cared for dearly.

He stopped at a place that was near the alley he was in before and entered; it was as spooky in the morning as it is in the evening, but the solemnity and sanctity of the grounds were easy enough to remind himself to be respectful. With the fresh, red roses at hand, he knelt before an epitaph of marble and a white cross behind it. He made the sign of the cross, leaving the roses on top of the tomb.

"Before any of these started, I know you were a friend. Even in dear life, you tried to save me that day… I will change for you and I will pay my respects for you. So…"

[as he turned back and cried]

"Ran, thank you for your life."

---------------------

…Owari… 


End file.
